


Just another place to stick my fan art.

by eatthebunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny





	1. Chapter 1

  
What a bloody gentleman....

  
Stag

  
Someone help Will Graham

  
Hannibal in the blue room

  
Will Tartar

  
The calm before the storm

  
Kiss me, Will Graham

  
Cernnunos

  
A long drive


	2. Chapter 2

  
He’ll wrap you in his arms,  
tell you that you’ve been a good boy  
He’ll rekindle all the dreams  
it took you a lifetime to destroy  
He’ll reach deep into the hole,  
heal your shrinking soul  
Hey buddy, you know you’re  
never ever coming back  
He’s a god, he’s a man,  
he’s a ghost, he’s a guru  
They’re whispering his name  
through this disappearing land  
But hidden in his coat  
is a red right hand

\- Red Right Hand, Nick Cave  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Another Hannibal/Nick Cave crossover (Today's Lesson)

  
  
Asylum


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Hardy


End file.
